Faithfully
by sulwynbennettkennedy
Summary: Sulwyn has secretly admired Thranduil, the Great King of all Mirkwood from afar for many months now. Being a lowly human and just recently befriending Legolas, she receives a chanced invitation to dinner one evening. However, after disgracing the King in his own magnificent halls, Thranduil must find better use for the girl than punishment by death. ThranduilxOC oneshot OOC Thrandu


"My lady, in a few short moments, we will enter the dining hall, and you shall be presented to my father, King Thranduil." Legolas announced. I was a mere peasant girl, a human. I had no idea why Legolas would even dream of presenting me to his father. I did not feel worthy of such a grand honor as this. The King of Mirkwood must have countless lovely Elven maidens at his command at every second, doing his bidding and I assumed, greatly enjoying his company. I never had the privilege of meeting King Thranduil before, but I was becoming very close to his son, Legolas which earned me an audience with him at dinner this evening.

I watched in awe as Legolas and two guards led me to a pair of extravagant golden doors, anticipating the future as if my heart would stop. The large doors opened, and we strode into a vast, exquisite hall. There was an opulent, long table made of golden wood and leaves. The seat at the end was the King's, and it was a large golden chair matching the table, golden wood and leaves as well. It was beautiful. I could hardly catch my breath as Legolas took my hand and began to guide me to the seat next to the King's.

An elf, seemingly a messenger of sorts, entered the hall suddenly and spoke in a clear and regal manner. "His majesty, King of Mirkwood, Thranduil." As if summoned, an elf with long blond hair flowing down his back and the iciest blue eyes I've ever seen made his way into the hall. He wore an elegant crown of red berries and leaves upon his head. His eyebrows were dark and full unlike his cascade of contrasting white blond hair. He was classically handsome and graceful. As he locked eyes with me, I felt my heart race and my blood writhe in my veins. Thranduil sat proudly in his glorious chair and stared ahead in silence until the servants brought out enough food for a feast.

He finally turned toward me, eyeing my pristine features. I was mute with astonishment. Legolas noticed my discomfort and piped up. "Ada, this is Sulwyn. We are dear friends. It has been my wish for you to meet." Thranduil nodded curtly and began eating. The meal was awkwardly quiet until everyone finished eating. Thranduil focused his attention on me again. "And how is it that, besides your acquaintance with my son, you have come to dine with me, your King?" Thranduil asked brusquely. "Is there something you desire? My jewels or my gold?" He looked condescendingly at me.

Legolas stood up, glaring at his father. "No, Ada! She is my friend. She has been admiring your splendor from afar. She cares not for our riches! She cares for you!" My cheeks flushed beet red and Thranduil whirled to face me. "Does my son speak the truth?" I was so embarrassed that I stood up as well, and started to leave. I heard the King's chair scrape against the floor and the next thing I knew Thranduil grabbed me roughly by the arm and spun me around, our faces inches apart. His icy blue eyes bored into my green and he looked furious. "I demand an answer from you, my dear. Is my son speaking the truth about your feelings for me?" His voice was filled with anger and sorrow.

I could no longer hold my temper. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and looked at him through narrowed slits. "No, your majesty, it is not true! I would never, ever love an arrogant, cruel and selfish King such as yourself! I hate you and I wish you were dead!" Thranduil's eyes widened in surprise and the guards moved to seize me. "No." Thranduil's voice boomed authoritatively. "Let her go." The guards backed away from me. Thranduil gazed intensely upon me for seemingly an eternity. He finally sighed deeply and dramatically, the sound of his sudden breath echoing off the elaborate halls of his palace as it left his lungs. "Come here." He motioned me to step before him. I hesitated but reluctantly obeyed, coming to stand in front of him.

Thranduil let out an impatient breath. "Look at me." I couldn't bring myself to peer into his eyes, not after showing such disrespect. I stared at the floor as if it were the most fascinating thing I had ever seen. Thranduil reached out and gently lifted my chin to meet his eyes. His once contorted and enraged expression melted away although his blue orbs still held their beautiful fierceness. "You are very brave to insult me. I am also merciful indeed, to allow you to live after such insolence toward me. Did you know that the punishment for defying the King of Mirkwood is death?" I flinched horribly away from him, cowering in fear on the floor.

Thranduil sighed again. "Sulwyn...is it?" I shook uncontrollably as he began to circle me, towering above me and considering me. "I will not harm you. I merely wish to understand you...to understand your hatred of me. Divulge me, please?" He offered me his hand, and I gradually took it. He hoisted me up effortlessly and I marveled at his strength. I let go of his hand as quickly as possible and stepped back. Thranduil's eyes softened but his voice remained firm. "Please enlighten me, my dear as to what I have committed against yourself, personally."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Forgive me, my King. I do not know what came over me. I have insulted you in every way possible. I apologize for my unbearable outburst. You would be only merciful in granting my death." I didn't bring my eyes to his. I was frightened to endure another fit of his wrath. Instead, Thranduil smirked and stroked my cheek softly with his hand. "Perhaps I will find another use for you. Your punishment will not be death. You will be my personal servant, Sulwyn..." His voice trailed off as he whispered my name in my ear.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Ada, you cannot punish her! She is our guest! You must spare her, for my sake!" Thranduil silenced him with a glare. "I have spared her, Legolas. The punishment for such impertinence toward me is death. She will remain here in my halls as my property. No other elf shall dare to glance in her direction, or he will fall upon my blade." Thranduil sighed. "So now you see, my son...I have lessened the severity of punishment greatly. She is mine to do with as I please." He leaned down and whispered silkily in my ear. "You belong to me."

Legolas's eyes darted from me to Thranduil, who pulled me possessively to his side. "I shall take my leave." He informed the guards and clutched onto my arm, taking me forcefully with him. I wriggled in his grasp and he turned swiftly to face me. "You will not escape my hand again. Do you not understand, Sulwyn? My lands are swarming with orcs. You are safer here with me than out there." Thranduil took a deep breath and looked at me fervently. "Do not test my patience again. You have already awakened my ire. If you really care for me, as my son suggests, you should realize I will not allow any harm to befall you. You must learn to trust me."

I glowered at him. "Trust you, my captor? I'm a prisoner here, no different than a slave! You may have shown mercy, but you have only done so out of pride for your son!" Thranduil yanked me tightly by my arm as we approached a pair of colossal doors with the same golden leaf design throughout his halls. He threw open the doors and finally let go of my arm. The room we entered was remarkably lovely. There was a humongous four poster gold bed with golden leaf designs along the headboard and spiralling along the posts. Radiant silk sheets lined the golden leaf bedspread. The designs were thoroughout his entire halls, and now his room. This bedroom was truly fit for a King.

Thranduil stood wordlessly behind me as I took in the amazing sight. He cleared his throat to get my attention back. "I can't believe you actually released me." I snapped. Thranduil sighed wearily. "Sulwyn, you must stop disgracing me. This bitterness toward me is not benefiting either of us. It will only continue to harm us. I have spared your life, where you have only shown your contempt for me. This ends now. You will obey me as your King." He was suddenly skyscraping over me, at least six feet tall to my inferior five feet, five inch frame. Before I could move, Thranduil swooped down and captured my lips with his.

I eventually kissed back and he gently stuck his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced together as I wrapped my arms around his neck and we collapsed onto the bed. I began unbuttoning his silver attire. "Thranduil..." I moaned as I reached the final button and was greeted by his immaculate, muscular chest. Thranduil tossed the remainder of his clothing on the splendid gold carpet that outlined his stunning bedroom. He frazzled my gown off, exposing my naked body. He sighed against my neck, the air hissing from the immediate churning in his lungs. I welcomed the savor of his hot breath on my cool body.

Thranduil gazed at me seriously. "If you truly love me, do not hold back. Pour your desire into this moment, my love." He then entered me quickly. I gasped as he penetrated me fully. Thranduil sighed in delight as he pumped me, and we climaxed soon after. I howled in passion as Thranduil spurted his wonderful seed into me. Nothing could've prepared me for this irony. Here I was, a mere human with the King of Mirkwood being deflowered by him in his matchless quarters. It was true, I harbored secret desires for him from a distant village, although I never acted upon them.

Thranduil gently exited me, leering over me, his freezing eyes meeting mine. "You are a mystery even to me, Sulwyn. I still do not know how you came to be here, in my kingdom, even as you suggest befriending my son." I smiled innocently up at him. "There will be plenty of time for more explanation later. I've dreamed of this moment for a long time now, your majesty." I softly took his cock in my mouth and glazed my tongue back and forth around the coarseness. Thranduil moaned in rapture as I began grazing my teeth against his cock. "Yes, my love. You know what I want." He shot his satisfying cum into my mouth and I swallowed hard. "I long only to hear your cries of pleasure, my king. My lust is almost more than I can stand."


End file.
